Severus Piton: una biografia non autorizzata
by Reoplano
Summary: Una biografia semiseria sull'illustre Professore di Pozioni.


**Titolo:** Severus Piton: una biografia non autorizzata

**Autore/data**: Reoplano (gennaio 2006)

**Beta-reader:** Ida59

**Tipologia:** one -shot

**Rating:** per tutti

**Genere:** comico

**Personaggi**: Piton

**Pairing**: nessuno

**Epoca**: Più di un'epoca

**Avvertimenti**:

**Riassunto: **una biografia semiseria sull'illustre Professore di Pozioni.

**Disclaimer: **I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**Severus Piton: una biografia non autorizzata**

**(Liberamente tratta dal libro "Tutte pazze per Piton").**

Quando nacque, la levatrice, come d'uso, lo percosse con un sonoro schiaffo su quel suo paffuto culetto rosa.

Il bimbo però, invece di piangere e strillare come tutti gli altri, girò la testina, già provvista di lunghi capelli neri, verso di lei, strinse le labbra e si limitò a fissarla con sguardo di rimprovero.

Uno sguardo così profondo e serio che il padre, presente alla scena, scelse per lui il nome di Severus, nome che, associato al cognome, Piton, segnò una parte del suo destino.

Dal canto suo, la levatrice, memore di quello sguardo, tentò con scarso successo di lanciare una nuova moda nel campo del risveglio respiratorio dei piccoli, sostituendo la pratica dello schiaffo con quella del solletico.

Mano a mano che cresceva, Severus diventava sempre più simile a quello che conosciamo oggi: il suo gusto per gli abiti neri e i capelli lasciati lunghi (non per moda, ma per non perdere tempo prezioso), l'abitudine di scrivere appunti per ogni dove, finanche sul bordo dei libri, la predisposizione al parlar poco e ad evitare i luoghi affollati, lo rendevano "diverso", in un qualche modo anomalo rispetto al gruppo di bambini che, come lui, frequentavano la scuola materna "Mago Zurlì" (al costo di uno zecchino d'oro al mese, veniva garantito ai ragazzi un pasto al giorno, un lettino per riposare che, detto per inciso, Severus non usò mai, una sala comune per le attività sociali e l'utilizzo dei sotterranei a discrezione degli studenti).

Di questo periodo, Severus ricorderà per sempre le lunghe colonne di bambini, in fila per sei (col resto di due!), con i cappelli dritti dritti e le bacchette allineate.

Altri due fattori condizionarono pesantemente la vita del nostro Severus: l'abitudine del padre di punirlo rinchiudendolo al buio in camera sua, che lo predispose allo studio delle Arti _Oscure_, ed il Kit del "Piccolo Pozionista", che la madre gli regalò il giorno del suo sesto compleanno.

Aveva imparato a leggere da solo, ed ora passava ore ed ore in biblioteca, utilizzando una copia di Topolino per mascherare i libri di Magia Nera che era solito consultare. Ma i risultati migliori li otteneva quando era solo al buio nella propria camera, e questo lo portava a farsi punire dal padre in modo da poter essere rinchiuso in camera sua, senza che nessuno lo scocciasse.

La passione per lo studio, l'abilità nel preparare pozioni ed inventare nuovi tipi di incantesimi e fatture, nonché la conoscenza approfondita delle Arti Oscure, lo posero all'attenzione di tutti nel suo primo anno a Hogwarts. Anche perché il Cappello Parlante, chiamato a destinare il giovane Severus ad una delle quattro case, si mise a gridare "Serpeverde, Serpeverde!" quando ancora il nostro era a quattro metri di distanza.

La sua abilità non gli procurò solo ammirazione, ma, come c'era da aspettarsi, anche una buona dose d'invidia. Alcuni dei più facinorosi tra i Grifondoro, gente dedita agli scherzi ed alla bella vita più che allo studio, lo presero di mira, e organizzarono contro di lui una campagna denigratoria in cui si insinuava che non si lavasse abbastanza (soprattutto i capelli) e che puzzasse di zolfo.

Gli stessi organizzarono anche dei pesanti scherzi ai suoi danni, e fu solo perché una certa Lily si mise in mezzo che Severus risparmiò ai suoi detrattori un'umiliante lezione.

L'incontro con un altro Serpeverde, Lucius Malfoy detto Lucignolus, che gli promise di portarlo in una specie di paese dei balocchi, un posto dove avrebbe potuto esercitare la magia senza tutte quelle stupide limitazioni tipiche dei Grifondoriani che avevano il potere a Hogwarts (No! Lì no perché ci sono i babbani, là no perché siamo dentro Hogwarts, su no perché… che palle!) aprì nuovi orizzonti alle segrete ambizioni di Severus.

Fu così che Severus conobbe i Mangiamorte, una setta segreta di incappucciati, guidata da Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato, anche se per semplicità veniva chiamato da tutti Voldemort.

Fu proprio Voldemort che condusse il Severus, poco più che adolescente, attraverso tutti i passi iniziatici tipici della cultura magiamortica: uccisioni, maledizioni (con o senza nome), scherzi crudeli ai babbani, ma anche conoscenza approfondita ed applicata, e non più solo teorica, delle Arti Oscure.

L'unica cosa che Severus non sopportava, era di sedere a tavola tra quel viscido topo di Peter Minus (lo aveva riconosciuto, anche se tutti portavano una maschera: l'abilità che dimostrava nel far sparire tutto il formaggio che veniva posto in tavola, non lasciava alcun dubbio) e Barthy Crouch, che aveva la pessima abitudine di sporgere a tratti la lingua dalla maschera, anche con la bocca piena.

Entro breve tempo, prese il posto alla destra di Voldemort nel cerchio dei Mangiamorte.

Questo non fece altro che alimentare le invidie tra i Mangiamorte e, di conseguenza, anche in questo luogo di delizie e spensieratezza iniziarono le maldicenze e le ripicche. Quando lo scontro tra i Mangiamorte ed il resto del mondo magico divenne evidente, il nostro Severus, non avendo amici né da una parte né dall'altra, preferì rimanere nell'ombra.

L'offerta di Albus Silente, il potente preside di Hogwarts, di diventare Professore di Pozioni nella sua famosa scuola magia e stregoneria e spia presso i Mangiamorte, lo sorprese, ma il fatto che anche Voldemort gli proponesse di fare la spia per i Mangiamorte a Hogwarts, lo indusse a pronunciare un fatidico doppio sì.

Severus Piton si trovò quindi ad essere un agente doppio, anzi, triplo, nel terribile gioco che si era scatenato nel mondo magico. Tutto questo lo divertiva immensamente.

La comparsa del figlio di un suo vecchio detrattore, ed incidentalmente figlio anche di Lily, di cui abbiamo già parlato, tale Harry Potter, impegnò il nostro Severus in una continua lotta, teso com'era ad evitare di strozzare Potter con le proprie mani ed impedire che lo stesso si facesse male da solo. Quindi, per una questione di _par condicio_, gli salvò la vita più volte, ma contemporaneamente lo punì appena gli era possibile. Le avventure vissute in quegli anni sono state descritte, se pur in modo parziale, da una babbana, JK Rowling

Il resto è storia recente: la ricomparsa di Voldemort (ad opera, seppur involontaria, di quel tonto di Potter), la ribellione dei dissennatori (tra cui Piton aveva alcuni dei suoi vecchi compagni di giochi, anche se non sopportava la loro tendenza a cercare di baciarlo sulla bocca), il grande gesto di coraggio perpetrato nell'uccidere Albus Silente, ed il processo, tuttora in corso e dall'esito quasi scontato (vedi .net/severus/: Il Processo a Severus Piton).

FINE

3


End file.
